Plague
by lifeisbooks
Summary: ON HIATUS Clary thinks that her life is going great. She is the princess of Alicante, as a loving brother and mother, what could go wrong? But that all changed when her mom is sick with the lethal plague. She confides in a servant named Jace, and must embark in a dangerous quest. Risking everything to save her mother, will Clary return triumphant, or lose it all? AU. AH
1. The Plague

**This is my very first story, so please don't judge TOO critically. However, constructive criticism would be very good. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I awake with terror rumbling throughout my body, and I can't stop

Shivering. Apparently fear makes you cold. I thought that I was

Finished with the nightmares but they just keep coming. But now it's

Not just nightmares. Whenever I doze off I imagine my mother's pale

Face, her sickly body still and stiff as a stick. She caught the

Plague that had been running amuck for the past few years and

Spreading like wildfire.

I couldn't sleep, so I evaluated the thoughts of the past few days.

*Flashback*-5 days ago

"The queen has the plague!" A rough man's voice roared as castle the

Whole castle heard the news. My worst fear-my family gets the

Plague-had just been turned into reality. Incredulously came first,

Then denial, I was in a state of skepticism.

My mother Queen Jocelyn caught the plague? This can't be true I won't

Believe it! I'm just dreaming and my mother is perfectly fine. She has

To rule a country she can't be sick. She isn't ill.

Thoughts and an abundant amount of emotions raced through my mind at a

Million miles an hour.

"Clarissa what are you doing mom is in the hospital!" Jonathan my

older brother by 2 years, and heir to the throne of Alicante came

sprinting to me. Any thoughts that my mother wasn't infected left my

mind and were replaced by pure dread.

"So it's true?"

"Yes. She's unconscious currently and you need to go and see her."

I've seen many people who had were currently fighting with the plague,

and the images of them were permanently burned into my mind. That was

just from mere commoners. I knew that seeing my mom in this stage

would kill me from the inside out.

"Well are you coming? Now is not the time to be in weakness. We have

* * *

to be strong... for mom" He choked on the last words and I could tell

that this hurt him just as much as it hurt me, if not more.

"I just don't want to see her this way." Jonathan looked at me with

profound empathy and I knew that he was heartbroken over this.

Our mother both meant the world to us. When King Valentine was

stringent and cruel, mom would come to the rescue. She **always** knew

exactly what to say to soothe me even in my most distraught states.

Jon and I both relied... no depended on mom. Her strength was the only

think that kept me going. She was truly the only hope for the kingdom

while Valentine was in power.

"We just have to hope for the best. Dad has already sent for the best

healer and he'll be here in a couple days. Come on Clarissa! Mom

wouldn't want to be us to be in dismay."

"Well how do you know what mom wanted!" Rage overwhelmed me and I

could hear the anger in my voice as it echoed across the halls. "You

know that there is no cure for this disease and that she only has a

few weeks left!"

"You think I don't know that! That I'm not grieving over our mother

right now, wishing that I could be in her place and save her! What I

aam asking of you right now is to see mom because she is sick and I

don't want to be alone." A few tears spilled over his eyes and rolled

down to his cheeks. "I can't bear the sight of her anymore than you

can but I need to see her and I can't do it alone." His voice had

dropped to almost a whisper, pain and sorrow staining his words.

"Fine."

I stop in my tracks as I approach my mother. She is still beautiful as

the sickness hasn't had much time to spread. If I had come tomorrow,

the circumstances would have been different.

I can hear Jon suck in a breath behind me, and I know he's thinking

the same depressing thoughts as I.

From one poor victim to the next there was no cure found. Our country

was running mad with no queen to rule them. That was the fate that

awaited my mother.

"How is she" I asked the nearest doctor, even though I already knew the answer.

"The queen is in in a subconscious state of mind right now. She can

hear everything currently happening around her, but she is unable to

compute and will therefore remain unconscious until she is cured.

Magnus Bane is coming soon, and he will be able to fully analyze her

majesty. Until then all we can do is wait." Of course Magnus Bane was

the one the king sent for. He was known everywhere for being able to

cure anything or anyone, but the plague. I could only hope that he

could have a medical breakthrough and cure my mom.

"Is there anything that we can do?" A deep voice came from behind me,

causing both me and Jon to turn. It was none other than our father,

Valentine. You see even growing up I knew that he was cruel. Not just

by what he did to me and Jon, but just by his personality in general.

But he truly loved his wife. He would do absolutely anything in the

world for her, and to ensure her love.

"I'm sorry but right now all we can do is hope for a miracle."

*End Flashback*

The past few days have all been a blur. I can only remember the sorrow

of seeing my mother, and everyone else. It seemed as though the news

of my mother had caused everyone to be in dismay. I hadn't seen a

smile, or heard laughter since it happened. Cries and sobs were

constantly occurring, and what once was a glorious and magnificent

castle, had suddenly transformed into a bleak and gloomy prison.

Jon POV

You know that feeling when you are useless? When something is wrong in

the world and you are just forced to watch everything crumble and

break apart and you can't do anything to help? That's what I how I

feel right now. Some people call it depression; I call it pure misery.

Jace POV

I heard the news about the queen a couple days ago, and I have felt

more in need of guidance. I have wanted to help ever since I heard

the news, but what can an arrogant little servant do? I float around

the castle all day, taking on a new task everyday. I aspire to be a

knight, but that can never happen since I am not of noble blood. It's

a worthless dream that just the thought of sends waves of joy through

me.

I've seen how the recent events have affected everyone. But the royal

family is the one that is suffering the most from this tragedy. The

king has been more uptight, it only takes a second to set him off and

ruffle his anger. The prince has been staying by her side regardless,

he hasn't left the room since it was found.

Then there's the princess.

She appears to be the most distraught out of everyone in the entire

palace. I've seen maids enter her room with food or to assist her,

only to be sent away moments later. She doesn't eat, her screams

pierce the night, she hasn't come out of her room, and I'm pretty sure

that she locked her door so no one can see her. I've heard servants

try and coax her into coming out, but to no avail.

I wish that I could do something to help Princess Clarissa. I've

always admired her personality: spritely, acts of her own accord,

stubborn, and just plain foolish at times! When she is out running in

the garden, her vibrant red curls whipping in the wind I can't help

but stop and look.

The sounds over her screams wake me every time as they did tonight. I

wish that I could make myself useful in someway, even if it was just

comforting her or attending to her every whim. I want to stop feeling

like the pathetic coward that I am, and actually do something with my

existence!

Somehow my thoughts tie back to the Princess, and I fall asleep with

the picture of her fresh in my mind.

"Wake up you lazy imbeciles!" A rude shout immediately wakes me from

my slumber. Great. Another day of torture is upon us all.

My task awaits me on a small piece of parchment that lies beside me.

Jace Wayland:

You are to bring the princess all her meals today,...

Excitement ripples through me as I realize this will be the first time

I will ever interact with her highness. I quickly read the rest.

...and spend the day dusting the East Wing of the castle.

At least the princess's room resided in the East Wing.

Bright rays of sunshine then hit me, and I realized that I was going

to be late in delivering breakfast!

My heart was thumping so loud, I thought it would have burst out of my

chest. I was a bundle of nerves as I approached the door. The princess

had turned everyone else down, so why would I be any different? Would

she reject me, and then loathe me forever? Would she despise me and be

cruel to me? But I had to do my job, so I had to do this.

I thumped twice on the door, waiting for a response.

"I'm not hungry go away!" I sighed. I guess she would treat me with

rejection just as I predicted.

"Please Princess Clarissa you must eat!"

"I haven't heard you before, who are you?" Does she memorize voices

and use them to identify people? Just one more thing to like about

her.

"I am Jace Wayland and I am at your service highness" I proclaimed,

trying my best to sound genuine and nice to appeal to her.

"Jace, you can go now there is no way I am coming out of this room."

Her words stung, but I wasn't a quitter.

"As much as you wish for that to happen, I cannot leave until you eat."

"Why? Did my father order you to take care of me?" The anger and fury

was apparent in her words, it was obvious she was getting fed up with

me.

"No" I said my voice assertive and clear. "It is purely because I

personally care for your well-being."

"You're not the first person to say that to me, what convinces met that

you are any different than everyone before you who tried?"

"I am different because I can empathize with your situation almost in

full, and I know how hard it is on you right now." I could hear

shuffling in the room. Was she getting up?

The door opened with a crack only big enough for the plate to fit through.

"I hope you are telling the truth Jace." A small slender hand emerged

from the gap, the skin paler than an average hand. Apparently the not

eating phase had gotten to her. "Can I have the food"

Her words shocked me out of my thoughts, as I quickly passed her the plate.

"Thank you." Then the door was closed.

Clary POV

I don't know why I let the servant give me the food. Ever since the

night my mother was diagnosed I refused to eat, and two days ago I

locked my door and refused all interaction with human life.

He sounded like he actually knew what I was going through? Did a

family member of his die from the plague? No it couldn't have been. He

said "almost in full", so it couldn't have been the plagued. I'll have

to figure out his reasoning later.

There was something different about this Jace Wayland. Perhaps it was

that he tried a different approach at getting me to eat. Others said

"The queen would want you to eat" or " Mourning does nothing". One

person even said I was being irrational for refusing to eat! Why don't

you try having the person you love most fall ill and there is no way

to help them? Am I really the irrational one hear?

After I eat-and I have to admit it feels good to eat-I decide to rest

until I meet the empathizer again.

An abrupt knock woke me up, and I could only assume that it was Jace.

"Are you awake princess? Princess?" Ugh his constant knocking was

giving me a splitting headache. Not to mention the fact that I was

already wasn't feeling very good.

"Yes I'm awake now stop your knocking and shouting you are giving me a

headache!"

"Are you not feeling well?" I was surprised to actually hear concern

in his voice. He was different.

"Not really so please just give me the food and go" I said sticking my

hand out from behind the door I just opened. I felt rude being this

cruel, but I really felt awful.

"If you aren't feeling good could I come inside and see for myself?" I

was startled at the fact that he was being so blunt about wanting to

come in. I pondered this question for a moment, I mean it didn't sound

as if he wanted to hurt me or anything. Plus he was probably the best

person I could go to consult with about my feelings, besides Jon. He

reminded me too much of mom.

Mom. I still can't believe that I stopped thinking about her for even

a minute! Why was I so selfish?

Okay I really needed someone to talk to.

"Yes that is alright with me" I said. What did I have to lose?

But then once he stepped inside even I couldn't feel guilt about

forgetting about mom.

Jace was well, how do I explain it? He was at least a foot taller than

me, with curly golden blond locks that looked ass if sparks would fly

out of them. His face was long and oval-shaped, his eyes were

practically golden, with a narrow mouth. Even his mundane clothes, he

looked heavenly. It seemed that he shouldn't be a servant, more like a

knight in shining armor.

I knew that if I stared for too long he would get suspicious, and I

couldn't have that.

"So why did you want to come inside?" i asked, breaking the silence

"You said you weren't feeling well so I felt obliged to check on you."

He sounded so much like Jon.

"Well, as you can see I'm completely fine" I said gesturing to myself.

"Today is the first time you've eaten in days, and from the sight of

you I can tell that you aren't in peak position."

"Well if you had a mother and she was exceptionally ill, would you be

in peak position?"

"I wouldn't know. I hardly having a mother." I could hear the hurt in

his voice and I immediately knew I it a soft spot.

"Is that what you meant by saying you could almost relate to me?" I

knew I had to tread lightly, or he might shut me out.

"Yes. If your wondering I don't remember my father either, he died

before I was born."

"Oh, If it's not asking to much, could you tell me the whole story? I

need something to occupy my thoughts."

"You might as well sit down, this is going to take a while."

"I've got nothing but time."

"Okay I might as well start from the beginning. My father was a

merchant who met my mother by selling her exotic items. They fell in

love, got married, and then my mom-Celine-was pregnant with me. My

dad-Stephen-traveled for a month or two because I was hard for my mom

to bear and he wanted to ease her suffering. My waited and waited for

him to come back. Even after I was born he still never came back. When

I was about two years old my mom killed herself because she had come

to the conclusion that my father had died, it was because of me.

"After both my parents were gone, I was raised by my grandmother

Imogen. She told me that I was at her door crying with a letter from

Celine explaining everything. I could tell that she hated me. I was

the reason that her son was dead. I left, not being able to bear her

anymore when I was around 10. I wandered the streets for 6 years until

I was employed here, and now I'm 18 and working at the palace."

It was a lot to take in. I felt deeply sad for him, and my problems

suddenly didn't seem so important.

"Thank you for telling me, and you have my condolences." I knew it was

a terrible reply, but I couldn't come up with anything else.

"It's okay. I've learned that having a troubled past can only mean the

best for the future right?" The hurt was in his voice, no matter how

many jokes he tried to crack it was obvious that he felt guilty for

his father's death.

"I mean I was the reason that my father had died. I know I didn't kill

him, but it feels just like I did." He looked at me with the pain in

his eyes and I knew that if I could do anything I would. That gave me

an idea.

"You know, you have no actual proof that he is dead. He could still be

out there, alive and well."

"Is it possible?" Seeing the look of hope in his eyes, and the thought

of his father being alive, I knew I had to find out.

"You never know. In fact, I'm going to ask my dad as soon as I get the chance."

"Thank you so much, I can forever in your debt." He smiled bug and

wide, I felt like I was going to melt. I also noticed a small chip on

his incisor teeth. I guess no one could be truly perfect.

Once I was about to get up, I got a severe migraine, causing me to fall on Jace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. At my peak-"

The last thing I saw was Jace's face before I plunged into a world of darkness.

So that was my first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm wondering if I should make this AU or have magic. Thoughts?


	2. Explainations

**Thank you so much to anyone who read my story, and to my 2 followers.**

 **I know it may not sound like much but I wasn't expecting anyone so...**

 **I hope that I will be able to update everyday until school starts at**

 **the end of August, so expect chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters, that all belongs to**

 **Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Is she going to be alright?" _That voice... Jon. Jon! What am I doing_

 _out of my room? Why can't I open my eyes?_

"Thank you for bringing in Clarissa Mr. Wayland. We thank you for your

service." Only one person in the world has a voice that rough and

sharp enough to cut glass. My father.

"It's completely fine, I want what is best for the princess." Just

hearing his voice is enough to wake me up from whatever happened.

There are 4 people around me: my father, Jon, Jace, and some man in a

suit. He is tall, taller than Jace, with hair as black as night and

eyes like a cat which I know can't be normal.

"What am I doing here?" The last thing I remember was falling into

Jace's arms, and black. A region of endless black.

Jon is the first one to speak. "Mr. Wayland here said that you weren't

feeling well and that you passed out. He brought you here so that

Magnus could take care of you." _Magnus... Where had I heard that name_

 _before? The healer!_

"Magnus Bane the healer? Has he checked on mom yet? Is there any

chance of survival?" I could feel my heart beating twice as fast, the

desperation and hope in my voice was obvious.

"Slow down biscuit, first of all you need to take it easy. The reason

you are in here in the first place is because you weren't taking care

of yourself. Since you weren't eating, and I'm guessing you weren't

drinking water either, you body couldn't support itself and you

fainted. You should be fine so long as you keep on getting proper

nutrition, and don't engage in backbreaking tasks."

"But you should also that Mr. Wayland for bringing you here in your...

feeble state." Jon always has to make sure that credit is given where

credit is due.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wayland." It was unusual saying that name,

but I knew if I said jace than dad and Jon would have gotten

suspicious.

"If you will excuse me I am going to check on the queen." Magnus was

devoted to his job I'll tell you that.

"Are you coming Clary?" Jon asked, with hopes that I would finally see

mom again. I couldn't hide behind my fear forever.

"Yes, let's go" my brother looked up, surprise drawn all across his

face. He hadn't expected me to say yes.

As the three of us approached her room, I kept on telling myself

encouragements, hoping they would help. It's okay, remember Magnus is

here and he has the best chance of healing mom. You have to see mom,

stop being such a coward and more like the intrepid person your mother

was.

But when I walked through that door, I realized that nothing could

prepare me for what I saw.

 **Jace POV**

"Mr. Wayland can I talk to you for a minute?" Shock raced throughout

my body. Servants never got spoken to directly from the king, nor

called by their last name. It was a true honor but I was anxious as to

why he would be speaking to me.

"Of course your majesty"

"For the past few days my daughter hasn't even come out of her room,

much less let anyone see her. So what would a poor little palace

servant like yourself be able to see my daughter, when many others

better than yourself have tried but to no avail? Each of his words

stung, but only because they were true.

"Your majesty, today you assigned me to give the princess her meals,

and at breakfast I wouldn't let her refuse me. You see my mother died

when I was young, and I knew exactly what the princess was thinking.

This caused the princess to accept her meal from me. At lunch when I

went again, this time she permitted to go inside her room, where we

talked for a little bit and I told her my life story. At her request

of course. Then she passed out and I immediately brought her here." I

was praying the king would hear this, and let me continue to take

meals to her. Or at least permit me to see her more often.

"You have developed a bond to my daughter that no one has been able to

do. Now normally I would engage you to her, but since you are not of

royal blood that cannot happen. However, I will ask you to continue

spending time with my daughter, consulting her, making her feel

better, you are being promoted to her personal servant." What! I

couldn't believe the news and my good fortune! I get to spend time

with the princess, I guess life really does get better after

tragedies.

"It would be my honor your kingship." I replied, desperately

attempting to hide the excitement from my voice.

"Very well. For now go and retrieve dinner and assist the princess.

You may leave now."

I bowed, anticipating the wonders of the princess that would fill my days.

 **Jon POV**

I hadn't expected Clary to come with me, and I hate to admit I wish

she didn't. Mom has been getting worse by the day, and I was terrified

that Clary seeing our mother in this state would ruin her.

I don't know how that servant was able to see my sister, if she

wouldn't even let me talk to her why would he be any different? Was I

not trustworthy or good enough for my sister to rely on?

It can't be that, me and my sister are practically joined at the hip.

If mom was ever unable to do anything, I would come in and help her. I

played with her when I was little and taught her so much. If she loves

me so much, why would she confide in a stranger as instead of her

brother that loved her from the start.

I remember Clary as a baby: feisty as her hair, had the most dramatic

mood changes, she had a scream louder than any baby I had ever heard,

and she was dead smart. She started walking around 8 months, amazed

her tutors with her learning capacity, and she was the most

perspective person I'd ever known.

She had this was with telling my emotions. One look and she would be

able to know what was feeling and the same went for me. It was like

this supernatural sibling bond. This bond was so strong that I didn't

even have to look at Clary when she saw our mother to know she was at

war with herself.

Her body immediately tensed, straightening itself like a stick. Her

face turned whiter than the moon, and her eyes were wide with

disbelief.

The same happened when I saw what she saw.

It was even worse than yesterday. The once vibrant red curls were

paling, her once striking face had lost it glow, only to be replaced

by a sickly pale green. If I thought my mom had been thin before this,

it was nothing compared to her now. She had lost weight, but not in

the good way. What once was a strong independent women had shattered

into a frail, crippled queen. It took every ounce of my will to keep

he from falling apart right then and there.

"She has reached the second stage of the plague yesterday."

"Second stage?" Clary's voice had dropped to a trembling whisper.

"Yes." Magnus answered "There are five stages to the plague. The first

is just a coma that lasts until the end." The end. Mom can't die can

she? Isn't there anyway to fight this? "The second stage is what you

see now. Since she cannot take care of herself, her body can't get

what is need to support her, which is why she looks like that right

now. The third stage happens about a week later. The poison of the

plague will reach her brain and the nightmare will start.

"Nightmares?" How did I not know this about the plague?

"Poison?" I don't think me nor my sister can take this anymore.

"Sadly it is true. The Plague is a virus inside the body to strong for

the immune system to fight off. It turns white blood cells into it's

"poison", rendering the victim unable to defend against it. When it

spreads to the veins, like that is the second stage. I trust I won't

have to explain that again?" We both nod, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Once it spreads to the veins it can access the nervous system with

links to the brain. Then it shuts down every part of the brain except

for the amygdala-the fear part of the brain. With nothing active but

fear she will go into a state where only here worst fears are, and she

will be unable to fight. When you hear the screams thats when you

know.

"But it's even worse after. Once the nightmares end, even the amygdala

shuts down, leaving a brainless being. It's worse than a coma because

she can't hear, see, move, taste, touch, or even process anything.

After that the internal organs just stop working one-by-one and

decompose into ashes inside her body, and the victim dies a few days

later."

I glance at my sister, and I can't take it anymore. I fall to the

ground and go straight into a fit of tears. My sister follows suit,

and neither of us is strong enough to comfort the other.

 **Clary POV**

Once I notice my brother enveloped in a fit of tears, that's all it

takes for me to follow suit.

We aren't just crying for our mother. We are crying for this

occurrence of unfortunate events, a kingdom to soon be without a

queen, the misfortune of any family that has the plague, but a life

without our strong supportive mother, makes me cry louder than I ever

have.

I am shocked when Magnus joins us on the floor.

"I know it may not be appropriate for me to be in tears, but she was a

great ruler." Was. She isn't even dead yet but you are already

speaking of her in the past tense. But I am too melancholy to respond.

All of us are.

I don't know how long we stay like that. No one has the right words to

say, we are all fearful that speaking will just burden upon more

tears, and if its even possible make the situation worse.

The next morning I don't even want to get out of bed. Why did I even

see my mother? I knew that there would be no good news but what was

the whole point? To know how bad it truly was? Why did I have to see

my dying mother, and she isn't even at her worst state!

Hundreds of bleak thoughts clouded my mind, and I knew that I needed

someone to talk to.

 _Jace? No I need someone who actually saw her and there is no way I am_

 _showing him my mother. Jon! Of course! He knows exactly what I am_

 _going through and cares about our mom as deeply as I do, if not_

 _deeper._

Briskly I get out of bed and got ready in record time. Jon's door was

(of course) unlocked, so I quickly scampered in and shut the door with

a slam.

That woke him up, his glossy black hair shooting up and the only thing

darker than his walls

They were painted a deep blue, practically reflecting the mood that I

was feeling.

"What?"

"You know why I am here." My voice was quick and sharp, if I carried

on the words I would go into tears.

"Mom?" I nodded, slowly approaching him. "Come here." I quickly feel

into his embrace, and the tears started again.

One time I broke a window when I was little, and Valentine started to

yell at me until I cried. He struck me across the face, and his harsh

words are forever embedded into my memory. Don't cry you fool, that is

a sign of weakness and I did not raise a weak daughter.

His words came back to me like a flood, but I didn't care. My brother

wouldn't care, and was the only other person in the room.

"It's okay Clary, it will be fine." My brother was making his best

attempt to comfort me, but that only enraged me further.

"How can you say it's okay when we both know it's not!" I knew it was

unfair for me to be so infuriated at my brother, he did nothing wrong.

But I was probably the most temperamental person in the universe, so

it only takes a little to set me off.

"Calm down Clary, yelling doesn't do anything useful." His words

pained me because they were true.

"I know it's just-"

"This is unfair and the idea of losing mom is unbearable?"

"Yes. It's just... why did this have to happen to her? She never did

anything wrong, and who knows what's going to happen to this country

after? I'm not wishing for it to have happened to anyone else, I just

wish-"

"That the plague and all tragedies in the world would cease to exist?

"I can finish my own sentence you-"

"Know? Yes I do know that but 'the world is not a wish granting

factory' (The Fault In Our Stars page 182) and you have to admit I say

your sentences better than you." I smiled for the first time in days,

and so did he.

"Of course the world isn't, or I wouldn't have a brother." This was

going to be fun...

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Now you sound like a five-year old. Does wittle Jonny want a snack?"

I retorted in my best mocking voice.

"Alright, you asked for it."

"What are you do-" My sentence was cut off with a scream as I yelped

as my brother picked me up and slung me forcefully over his shoulders.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgensten put me down this instant!"

"Not until you apologize for your deeming words, I'm wounded" His face

turned into a face so innocent it was unreal, his voice full of mock

pity.

"Fine. I'm sorry that you were born so annoying and I hope that you get better."

"That's it!" He said as he lifted me off his shoulders and threw me

onto his bed, talking me only moments later.

"Don't think that I don't know where you are ticklish!" The most

mischievous of grins was plastered to his face.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"To late!"

I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, Jon was going to pay

for this. Even though I was annoyed at my brother, this was the most

relaxed/joyful state I've been in in a while.

Our rambunctious revelry was cut off however, as a piercing scream cut

through the air like a knife.

"That voice-" I started

"Belongs to our mother." Jon finished. In most cases I would give him

a reprimand, but I was too overcome with dread from the sudden

realization that we both came to.

My mom had the third stage of the plague.

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger but**

 **what's a good book without a couple cliffhangers? Also, for the TFIOS**

 **quote it's not copyright if I cited it (the cite is next to the quote)**

 **and you may get more of those quotes because I just saw the movie and**

 **I want to re-read the book. Review if you can, thanks for reading!**


	3. A Cure

**So here's the thing. I type everything on pages on my iPad so I don't make spelling mistakes. But when I copy and paste it onto this, all of the italics and bold is gone, so I will only be able to have that for the AN, so thoughts can't be in italics, because when I scroll up to give it itallics it doesn't work. I also can't type on a docx, becuase my parents use the computer bascially all day long. I'm really sorry about that. Also I will try my very best to incorperate Claace into this story. I don't know about you but I LOVE CLACE fanfics!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, that is all Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus POV:

I pace back and forth inhaling and exhaling trying to calm my nerves so I can double check my discovery but it's no use.

I may have found a cure for the deadly plague that is responsible for millions of deaths and most importantly, I can cure the queen.

Double-checking, triple-checking, everything matches and confirms my hypothesis.

I have found a cure

Clary POV:

Sprinting faster than I ever have in my life, I am still slower than Jon. He is lucky for his long legs, longer strides. I am burdened with the curse of shortness at five feet.

"What's going on? What was that screaming?" Glancing back I notice Jace running next to me.

"We think that the queen has entered the third stage of the plague." I answer in-between breaths.

"There's more than one stage?"

"Just come with me and I'll show you!" I don't want to share with him the condition of my mom, but I couldn't just leave him in the dust.

"Your mother has reached the third stage, two times faster than anyone else I've tested."

"You said she would have about a month to live. Is she going to... die even faster?" My brother choked on getting the last words out, I was astonished he could even say them.

"I don't know I have never seen this happen before. But I do have good news."

"Unless you are saying you have found a cure I don't want to hear it!" I fumed, rage getting the best of me.

"I believe I have found a cure." The entire room broke out into mad conversation. "You did what!?" "Tell us how!" "What is it?"

"Quiet!" A thundering voice silenced everyone in the room. Apparently my father was in this room as well. Tell us how you found the cure Bane, and what you need."

"But what I need is the problem."

"What do you need?"

"One of the rarest flowers in the world, the Gibraltar Campion Silene tomentosa. Finding it will be the most arduous trek that you have ever experienced. Not to mention the most dangerous as well."

"I'll do anything for mom." Me and Jon say in unison, looking at each other.

"While that is true, even the best efforts may not be enough. The Gibraltar Campion Silene tomentosa is a petite flower, with five to seven opaque white, light lavender, or bright vibrant purple heart-shaped leaves, with a translucent silky pearl white filament with a very light yellow anther, and a thick murky swamp green stem." He explains showing a diagram of the flower with each description. It is instantly memorized in my brain.

"The only problem is this flower is only found on one place in the world-Mount Idris.

"If you don't know, Idris not only the tallest mountain, but the up this site have killed many, and the conditions are brutal. Unpredictable weather, Below zero temperatures, and predatory wildlife."

"That doesn't matter to me, only saving my mom does." Jonatan has always been dauntless to the core, I wish I was gifted with some of his intrepid characteristics.

"The same goes for me. I would rather die than sit around and wait for mom to die!" I mean every word that I say.

"But there is still the outburst of the queen progressing into the third stage faster than average. She may die before you even reach a cure."

"Then we don't have any time to lose."

"Hang on children, I can't just have you risking your lives for some whim. Are you certain that this is the cure Bane?"

"It's the best results that I've got."

"You may go" My father finally approves, but I know there has to be a catch. "But," See? "You must take along some protection."

"Your highness may I volunteer for this journey?" Jace questions? Does he really care about my mom that much? Gratitude rushes through me, putting a smile on my face even in this bleak time.

"But you have no qualifications Mr. Wayland as much as I appreciate the offer."

"Please I am begging you your majesty. I have the endurance, courage and heart to do this. I will vow to protect the prince and princess with my life."

"Fine. But if either of my children tell me you were lacking in what you just said, there will be punishment."

"I understand sir, thank you for the honor." Why was this so important to him? Did he have to prove himself worthy from his past?

"You still need one more person to accompany you, and that will be Sir Sebastian Verlac one of my best knights."

"Now that that is settled can you bring Sir Verlac in here so I can explain everything you need to do?

When Sebastian walked in, I have to admit I was staring. He was well, beautiful. He was handsome in that off-kilter kind of way, as tall and muscular as Jace which fit him well on his slender frame. His eyes were black as night, matching his hair. I would have been attracted to him if it wasn't for the fact that I was into Jace.

Wait WHAT? Since when have I been into Jace? Well I mean besides the fact that he has the complexion of an angel, a killer personality, and that smile that is absolutl- But I can't be into Jace or even thinking about boys! I need to focus on my mother!

I was engaged in a mental war, my thoughts only to be disrupted by Magnus clearing is throat.

"The Gibraltar Campion Silene tomentosa is like I said, exceptionally rare. About three-fourths up the mountain, you will encounter a small grotto. If my data is correct somewhere inside the grotto you will encounter a patch of this flower. Since there are under 50 left, it is extremely important that you only take at most half of these flowers."

He launched into this really long speech that explained exactly how to pick the flower, collect the sap, not ruin the whole patch, etc.

The instant he was done I rushed out of the room, straight to my room, and began the hardest task of all: packing.

Jace POV:

Once everyone had left, to prepare of ruin a nation, I decided to talk to Magnus.

"You care about the princess don't you?" Magnus asked, as if he could see right through me.

"No" I stuttered out. "I mean I do, she is royalty after all."

"And that's why you can't be honest about your feelings to her because what chance does a boy like you have with the princess?"

"Hey! The princess may not return my feelings but we can be good friends."

"Do you know you just admitted your feelings?" Ugh! Why couldn't I have kept my feelings to myself?

"Why do you care?" I retorted, furious at him for knowing. "If your going to tell me I have no chance just be honest."

"Is that why you volunteered for this trip? So you don't see her get hurt?" He already knew, why not be honest?

"Yes. If she got hurt when I had the chance to protect her, it would be unbearable."

"Since you already care for the princess that will make you job much easier. But I must advise you to stick by her. Her brother may know how to stay on track but the princess can be... impulsive due to recent events. You must protect the princess at all costs. It is up to you save the princess from the madness around here.

"Then there is the question of how the plague even got here! If a servant or someone who visited the infected areas got it I wouldn't be concerned, but this is the queen we are talking about! How did she off all people in the place get contaminated?"

"Do you think it was intentional?"

"All I'm saying is something here doesn't add up, and I am asking you to find out for the sake of this relm."

"I shall make it my highest priority." I meant it. If anyone was causing the queen to die, and Clarissa-Princess Clarissa-to feel this much grief then they would get it from me.

"Take this" He hands me sack full of... clothes? "I'm guessing that this will suit you better for the cold?"

"How did you know my size?"

"Magic." I give him an incredulous look "Not to mention I love fashion."

"Now go finish getting ready, a princess relies on you!"

Unknown POV:

4th POV: Unknown (Really Valentine) "The children are exceptionally naive, so long as you act like you actually about the queen they will believe you they are blinded by their emotions. But that Wayland boy, he will be harder to fool. Just make your that when you get the sap you trade it out with this-" a hand thrusts out a flask "-and bring the real sap to me. Do not fail me Sebastian, or you won't live long enough to see the queen die."

Jon POV:

It's a beautiful morning, the sun is shinning, the birds are blithely chirping their carefree song, the morning dew is gleaming on the grass, but I don't notice a thing because I am riding my milky white stallion as fast as I can without bursting his heart.

I wish my sister wasn't going, I don't want her to injure herself. She is too reckless, especially at times like these.

*Flashback-Jon is 10 and Clary is 8*

"Jon aren't you going to play with me?"

"I can't little red, I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"I am sick and contagious so you shouldn't even be in this room with me." Yet that only causes her to move closer to my limp body."

"I'll protect you and do anything I can to help you get better!" She exclaims with excitement spreading across her small face. As much as I appreciate the gesture, I can't get her sick with me.

"Clary you have to go now or I'll give you my illness." Concern stained my voice making me sound desperate."

"I don't care! I am staying here with you!"

There was nothing I could do. Once my little sister got her mind set on something she never faltered.

She got sick the next day, guilt crashing into me in waves. She just never understood consequences.

*End flashback*

That was what I feared for my sister, her bad habit of not thinking before her actions. It is my biggest fear that something will happen to my sister and I will be powerless to help her.

In order to get my mind off of even more tragedies, I focused on the scene around me.

It's almost we like the three musketeers, except there were four of us. On my right was my sister mounted on a chestnut mare with a hazel mane and tail, dark brown spots spread across her body.

On her right side was the servant. I still didn't get why he came along, but if he was protecting my sister I could let it slide. He was on a flint gray horse, with a chocolate shade of brown for the main and tail.

Sebastian (There was something off about him. He was too perfect. He didn't speak much, and he never seemed to get angry. His personality was just... abnormal.) But there couldn't be anything wrong with him if he was one of my dad's best. I must be out of it.

But he seriously looked like a demon. Riding on his black horse, in his black outfit, with his black hair and black eyes. He looked like the Black Night from King Arthur. Hadn't the guy ever heard of color?

But the entire day was very mediocre. Nothing happened, no one got hurt, we hardly even spoke!

As I settled down to go to sleep in my tent, (we had each assembled a tent for ourselves about a hour earlier) I could only hope that the day would be more exciting the next day.

On the next mundane leg of the day, I thought that this day would be as boring as the first. I wish I was wrong.

"Give me all your valuables and horses and I'll let you live." A loud voice yelled their preposterous request from the trees.

"We don't have any valuables, try and steal from us and you will be greatly punished." I meant it. I mean who steals from the castle?

"Wait is that the Princess and Prince of Alicante?" If he tries anything... "Boys take the princess she'll be easy! How much will you pay to get your sister back boy?" I could see the fear on my sister's face, but it immediately contorted into fear.

"You are not going to kidnap me!" My sister said with an assertive voice as strong as a mountain. "I'm not an easy prize. Taking me will be harder than you think."

"I'm up for a challenge. Let's get them!"

A band of about 15-20 men emerged from their hiding places. They are not taking my sister. I would rather die.

The four of us jumped off our horses, and engaged in battle. We were heavily outnumbered but all I could think about was keeping myself safe.

It was all a blur. I only remember throwing as many punches as I could, rage filling me every time someone wold hit me. My father trained me in fighting. I never thought it would be useful to be but now I am eternally thankful for his words rushing through my mind. Never lose protection for your face, bounce around on the balls of your feet, keep your center of balance in the middle, keep track of your footing. All of his words helped me stay conscious.

Glancing around the fight I see Sebastian fighting with ease, he had the most experience out of any of us here. Then there was Jace who was surprisingly skilled at fighting. He moved around like a cat and his attackers never got one shot in. Even Clary was doing a good job, her bright red hair flying around as she delivered punch after punch.

Then one man got to Clary and put a cloth to her mouth. Moments later she fell to the ground and was being lifted up by the rouge renegades.

"Clary!" I dashed to her with anger that I had never experienced before. No one hurts my sister. No one. Apparently my rage gave me new power, as I finished off her attackers but I focused on the one who drugged my sister. It was a fury of fists and feet, as he was bleeding, but knuckles were burning, but I didn't stop. Anyone who tries to take on my sister will meet the same fate of this worthless being. I only remember Jace and Sebastian running to me shortly after, pulling me away from the man.

It was over. We won.

We set up the nights camp in a flash, and all surrounded my sister as she regained consciousness.

"What the-" "What happened"

"We finished them off but before that they knocked you out with a drug." I answered, fearing I would get angry again. I never wanted to go into that crazy state again. I almost killed a man fro crying out loud! "Clary they could have hurt you."

"Well we can see how that turned out. I'm not much of a fighter."

"You're just lucky your brother was here." Sebastian interjected, "He practically massacred the who did that to you."

"Good" my sister replied with a voice as cold as stone. I never knew she had this vindictive side. Well she had never been attacked before.

"Are you alright?" That was the first time Jace had spoken since the fight.

"Well I'm not kidnapped and not de so I think I'm fine!" My sister yelled, instantly on her feet.

"Clary there is no reason for you to be upset right now!" My tone matching hers

"Well I didn't need your help!"

"You would have been captured had I not interfered!"

"I would have found a way to escape!"

"But that would have sidetracked us from getting the cure and mom could die!"

"So mom could die because of me." Her voice dropped, I knew I had gone too far. "I'm going to go get wood for dinner." She started to storm off

"You need to be in a pair so you don't get lost!"

"So now I have misdirection too do I?" Why did I say that? "Fine. Jace come on!"

She was gone in moments, Jace trailing behind her.

Jace POV

Clary was fast and good at hiding I'll give her that, but her red hair gave her away. I cautiously approached her by the small river she was sitting at.

"Why are you here?"

"We have to collect wood for dinner remember?"

"Oh. I thought you came here to yell at me some more and tell me how helpless I am." Her words stung. You must protect the princess at all costs. I hadn't even done that! How was I to protect her if she had almost gotten kidnapped and I was no help?

"You aren't helpless, I've seen you. You are a fighter, and it wasn't even your fault. You were the one they were after, and not even a group of fighters could take you down. They had to drug you to get the edge. You aren't any worse than us, your just as strong if not better than us. It was a honor to fight alongside you Princess Clarissa I could see the look of surprise on her face. Apparently she hadn't expected me to say that.

"Call me Clary. Did you really mean all of that?" I don't know how a girl like her could ever be doubtful of herself. She was perfect in every way, shape, and form.

"Every last word."

"No one has ever said that to me before, not even my brother." She seemed to be warming up to me. Could I take a risk?

"People should. You are the epitome of a great person. You're perspective, intelligent, kind, and not to mention brave. Not many people would willingly volunteer for this task. You are teh best person I have ever met." I instantly felt embarrassed by saying that. But not as sorry for what I was about to do next.

I leaned forward, and put my lips to hers.

 **And Clace was born! I feel really bad about making Jon so mean, but it was the perfect way for Jace to confess to Clary about this true feelings. Review please!**


	4. The Journey

**Hey everyone! I am so SO sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I started reading TID, but I finished the series so I will still hopefully be updating regualry, but this chapter is shorter because I was just drawing a blank. Also, for the no italics problem, I just put (I) for italics, so please take note of that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story, everything else is Cassandra Clare's.**

Clary POV:

I hadn't expected Jace to kiss me, but I won't lie and say I didn't like it.

When he was saying all of those words to me, I had never felt admiration for someone that much. All of my life I was raised to believe one saying that I would be forced to abide by: Women are weak. They are not meant to be more than mere servants; they walk this earth to bear our children but have no greater purpose. They have no voice, nothing spoken by a women will mean anything.

This is what my father always spoke to me when I didn't do everything he asked me to, or disobeyed him. I was brought up without a single real purpose in life.

I'm When Jace told me that I was strong, that he believed in my strength, I truly didn't know how to respond. Jace Wayland had actually rendered me speechless.

So when he kissed me, I still didn't know what to do.

I could only feel how soft his lips were, but I knew that something was wrong. It could be the fact that I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM.

Pulling away hastily, I couldn't process the events around me. Well, I could process the horrified face of Jace. (I)Was he horrified of kissing me? Or was it his impulsivity?(I)

"I-I am so-so sorry your highness-I don't know what came over me." He was stuttering? Okay I hadn't even known Jace for a week, but I did know one thing-stuttering was not in his vocabulary. He was an arrogant and cocky, always flashing that smile and making sarcastic remarks. I would have laughed had the circumstances not been so... how do you describe this?

I couldn't even start to imagine was Jace was thinking. His face said mortified, but his kiss spoke of something else. I can't pinpoint the exact feeling but I know that it wasn't mortification that was happening during the kiss.

Well what do I know about kisses? That was my first kiss. I know 17 is really late for a first kiss, but I never really cared about guys. I cared about other things like art and reading. The appeal for guys never struck, until Jace Wayland.

"That was my first kiss and I am so so sorry princess for forcing myself upon you." He was obviously more composed now. "I understand if you hate me or don't even want me to be traveling or..." the list of punishments went on but it was pretty cute how he was so apologetic.

Then I did the most universally unlikely action in the world. I kissed Jace back.

Don't ask me why, it was manly just a way to get him to stop talking. Or I wanted it to meet my expectations of a first kiss. That I would care about the guy, and that feeling would be requited. He would sweep me off my feet and make me feel like the only girl in the world. I could be myself around him, not the obedient little slave my father tries to enforce upon me. It sounds cliche and it's every girls dream but why wouldn't it be? Doesn't everyone man or women want to feel special, important, appreciated, (I) loved? (I)

I kissed him (back) so that he wouldn't be regretful of his decision. (I) Was I happy that he kissed me? Well I must have been since I kissed him back-right? See this is why I don't care about boys at all! (I)

Once we broke away from the kiss, there were no words for the conferment that I was feeling at the moment."That was..." he started.

"I don't know why, so please don't ask Jace."

"If that is what you wish..."

"How about we go and collect that wood?"

Jace POV

I was a mess after last night, like I had a serious hangover. I just couldn't stop thinking. (I)What happened last night? I kissed the princess. THE PRINCESS! But it couldn't have gone all that wrong right? I mean she kissed me back. How could I have done that? (I)

"Mr. Wayland? Mr. Wayland?" The prince was speaking to me-why?

"Call me Jace."

"Jace, what do you think about the dilemma we have come to?"

"What dilemma?"

"Look in front of you at the bridge Jace" Sebastian answered with a sigh.

About five feet in front of me, there was a large chasm, at least fifty meters long and who knows who wide? There was a bridge to the left, but it looked as if it would barely be able to support one of us, let alone a horse as well. Now I see the problem.

"So do we leave the horses here and waste time on foot, or do we risk it with the horses?" Clary asked. She looked at me and I searched for any signs of disappointment or hatred, but to my upmost relief her face showed no signs of anger. (I) Maybe last night hadn't been a total waste. (I)

"If we do bring the horses over, it should only take a couple more days at most to reach Mt. Idris at most. But on foot it will take at least a week, a week we don't have." Jonathan replied, trying to think of the most rational answer.

"If we leave the horses here we also risk having them stolen, and we would certainly never make it back in time without them." Added Sebastian.

"So we take the horses with us, or else we won't complete this quest in time."

"Jace" Clary said, a look off pleading in her eyes. (I) Why pleading (I) "You know that I would do absolutely anything for my mother, but that is a suicide mission. The bridge will weaken with each crossing and it probably won't survive all of us and our horses."

"Then leave two horses here with anything that we can leave behind, and we can put two people on each horse with two people walking across individually."

"That's not a bad idea Jace" Jonathan said.(I) Was it actually god? i wasn't even thinking just spouting random ideas together. Well it's the best that we've got. (I)

"Will the horses even he able to travel fast enough with twice the weight to carry?" Leave it to Sebastian to find the flaws in every plan but his own.

"Honestly we have no other choice. It's this or a higher chance death." How did I get Jonathan on my side? That ought to persuade Sebastian.

"Fine" He caved with a huff, "How do we leave behind?"

"Well my horse and Jon's are trained for speed, so we should use ours."

"But my horse is personally trained for war, which does improve its ability." Really Sebastian?

"His" Clary hissed. "His ability not its ability. Just because some animals follow your order does not mean that they are any less than you or I." Apparently Clary had a thing for animals.

"If I can control anything, it is under me and therefore I can call it its."

"You do know that you are blessed to be born as a human? You could have just as easily been born as a horse or a chicken or even an ant so what authority do you have to treat any animal with such disrespect?"

"Alright alright. I believe that my horse has very good agility and speed which will help his speed." I could hear the anger in his voice but the satisfied look on Clary's face instantly made me feel better about this gloomy situation.

"While that may be true Sebastian, our horses were trained since birth and have been under the best of care."

"Okay we will use your horses, but if my horse is gone when we return I will will not be happy."

"So who will be riding is the next question." Jonathan announced. "I hate to risk your life but Clary since you are the daintiest we will definitely need you to ride, but who else will is the question."

"Jon, first off don't try to sound like Shakespeare or someone, and secondly just let me ride the both horses over separately."

"No way. It is enough to be risking your life once, but I will not allow you to do it twice."

"Jon stop acting like a stubborn older brother and think logically. I have the best chance of crossing the horses successfully and you know it.

"But-"

"No buts Jon."

"Fine." Jon had finally said yes, but I knew he was still unpleased internally. Who would be happy? "So who will cross first?"

"I will" Instantly three heads turned in my direction. "My life is the least valuable of all of yours, so if the bridge collapses and I die it won't be the biggest tragedy in the world."

Once Sebastian and I's horses had been tied in next to a large area of grass by a river so they wouldn't die, and everyone was ready, I approached the bridge.

Before I was a orphan, my grandmother told he that I would always need to have some courage in me, more in some cases than others. It seems like her talk was meant purely for this moment, the most terrifying moment of my life.

There is no way I could lie and say that I wasn't scared at all. I was actually afraid of heights. All I had to do was not look down at the bottomless pit that would be my inevitable doom. (I) Dear lord what have I gotten myself into? (I)

It was fine for about halfway besides the feel of certain doom, until a board snapped beneath my feet and I fell.

 **I hope you enjoied the chapter and the begining of Clace, and it is 12 in the morning so GOOD NIGHT.**


	5. Realizations

**Hey everyone! Once again I am eternally sorry for not posting for so long, but I have some news. Due to the fact I feel that this story is progressing a bit too fast and it has been... troubling to keep up with the writing, I will be decreasing the length of the chapters in hopes of carring out the story. Also a shoutout to the guest that gave a an idea for this chapter, and to Fire Without A Flame for good writing advice. Enjoy!**

Clary POV

When you see a problem, but you are powerless to assist and are forced to be a bystander. That is the worst feeling in the world-helplessness. Waves of guilt instantly flood over you, leaving you wondering what you could have done to help in that situation. I know this only from experience.

The experience of my mother.

I didn't sleep for days, the rue kept me restless through the bitter cold nights, forcing my body to stay awake. As if that mattered. I doubt anyone in the castle got sleep from the sounds of my screaming mother.

The one night I was there during her stage, was torture that shouldn't even exist. I even when to visit her and that killed me on the inside.

There was a figure with skin white a vampire, eyes pinned shut with fear not just on her face, but it was evident throughout her body. That women was not my mother. My mother was strong even at her weakest point. She was the epitome of an independent, stalwart, intelligent person. People looked to her for companionship and help in desperate times. Mom didn't even get sick! This women lying down in front of me couldn't have been her, it took a minute to even recognize her. Once I realized it was her, there were two crying their hearts out.

Her cries were as if she was being whipped constantly, that's when I realized it wasn't just fear. There was also agony involved, but I sensed something else was at play. No person could ever be capable of this level of... what is this? All my efforts to identify what my mom was going through were too weak of words.

"Clary" a voice whispered that had to be my mom-no one else was in the room. "NO NO NO DON'T-" She was cut off with another blood curdling scream, but it was from me.

"Mom!" My high voice cut through hers, that was when I snapped.

I believe that everyone has strings that hold them up like a puppet. With each miserable and unfortunate event that occurs, one string is cut. When all our strings have been eliminated we remain as the soulless shell of a person.

My last strings had been cut when I saw my mother's incapacitated form, and I was a broken person.

The rest of the night was a blur, nothing but my mother could be remembered. Nothing but her and remorse. I know that it wasn't my fault that this happened, but I couldn't help the remorse that consumed me.

I should have been there.

I should have taken better care of my mom. I should have always been with her, preventing the plague from taking over her. She was supposed to have protection, I was supposed to provide that!

I could never experience that feeling ever again. It wasn't even a feeling, more of a curse or something unholy that should never have been created. I couldn't feel that ever again, which meant I could never be a bystander again. I was okay with that.

Seeing Jace fall like that, I had to help. Never again will I feel the sorrow of helplessness.

"Jace! Jace!" I cried out, sprinting to him on the bridge.

"Clary don't!" I couldn't hesitate at my brother's warnings, there was no going back.

I could hear the splintered boards groaning beneath me, suddenly bringing me caution. I was now aware of the situation that I put myself in. But I couldn't understand why I was rushing to Jace. That feeling wasn't the entire reason I did it though wasn't it,

That's when I realized it. When my strings were cut, not all of them were gone. Magnus gave me one back with the good news of my mom, he gave me hope. But had one more string attached to me without knowing. That string was given by Jace.

Jace gave me even more hope than Magnus had. With him a chance of a normal life after this monstrosity of events have passed. I may never be the same after this, but with the people I love in my life helping me through this tragedy I can get through it. The first step is to make sure that none of them fall from bridges.

Jocelyn POV (This is when she is in the third stage)

There is nothing. I am overcome in a world of pitch-black darkness, so scared I'm barely mobile. Once I was reading a book that mentioned the demon of fear, Agramon. I imagine this would be his doing if he existed.

"Hello?" I call out, to see if anyone else is suffering in this nightmare. Nothing. I am alone in this dreaded place...

The darkness that surrounded me is lifted, and I can finally see the surroundings I am imprisoned in.

There is a room in the castle, much like an attic. No one has been in there for years, wear obvious all around. There were glistening cobwebs every couple feet, broken chairs with pale brown wood, shards of glass spread around the room, but the walls were the worst. It was if a pack of rabid bears came in here and clawed the place to ruins. Four walls that didn't even look like walls with paint a murky disgusting green, various parts missing a chunk of wall itself, and those tattered old curtains that just tied together the dilapidated look.

That room looked exactly like the one I was in now, except I wasn't alone.

Fiery red curls, a thin frame, eyes green as emeralds, it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't me, it was my daughter.

"Mom," she whimpered out as I rushed to her side, finding the cause for her frail voice. There was a sword with a hilt black as night, and a blade red with blood piercing Clary's stomach. It was then I saw the situation she was in. I could see the life leaving her emerald orbs, her pale complexion paling, her dying form.

"What... What happened?" I choked out unable to bear the reality that my daughter was dying. She just couldn't.

My daughter meant the world to me. I remember the first time I saw her, holding the small child in my trembling arms. I finally had a daughter, and although I loved my son dearly there was just something... different about him. Growing up Clary was always a little bundle of joy. When I was stressed from the problems of our kingdom, just watching my exuberant little daughter chase after a butterfly or race down hills would fill me with joy instantly. She was always so stubborn when it came to common sense. I was perplexed of what was going on in her mind as she made her reckless decisions. But then again maybe she didn't even think about that she was doing. None of that mattered though. She was my daughter and I loved her to the ends of the earth and back. I would do anything for her, and I certainly could lose her.

"It... It was... for you." What!? I could not be the cause for my daughter's suffering and death! I just-What did I do to make her die? "I love you." Those were that last words she sputtered out before she went limp in my arms.

"No no no no NO!" I screamed louder than I ever had in my life. I was enveloped with remorse and guilt for what happened to my daughter. I don't know how long I held her in my arms with waterfalls of tears cascading down my cheeks.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it certainly wasn't the last.

 **So that was the chapter, just know I was almost in tears writing this emotional chapter. I hope you liked seeing Joceyln's POV with the third stage. Comment please!**


	6. A shattered heart

**I know, its been too long. Sorry about that, but just know that the story will be progressing much slower than before, to keep it going. This is more of a filter chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Jace POV

It was all a big, confusing blur. There were worried shouts, the creaking of wooden planks, but what stood out the most was the mass of red hair speeding towards him.

Hanging onto the bridge by just one hand, the past minute came flooding back to Jace. Crossing the bridge, the board snapping, Clary's concerned cry for him. (I) Why did she react like that?(I) Our kiss(es) left me perplexed, what had happened then? I could still feel the pressure of her lips against mine, the sweet smell of strawberries wafting around her, the way her breath heated at my skin ignited a small patch of her skin.

(I) No! (I) A voice from my head screamed out from me. (I) She is the princess and you cannot fall for her and jeopardize the quest!

(I) It's not like she turned you down, or has shown any distaste to you. Give it a shot! (I) Another voice pounded its thought into mine. I once read a book where the character felt as if she had the angel giving her advice on one side, but the devil on the other convincing her to give up her morals. If only she had known he was in the same dilemma as her.

What was he to do? If he attempted to kiss her again he could scare her away, but if he didn't consult her she could think he didn't care. Where did she stand on all this? Was Clary giving as much thought on on this as he had? Is so did she figure out what (and if) she felt for him? Or was he just to be turned down and have his heart broken once again.

The first was when he learned the truth of why he had to live with his grandmother. Him, one insignificant measly little life being the destruction of two noble lives. The realization had come down on him like a waterfall of grief and remorse. Why must he feel the burden of lost lives on him, when he should truly be mourning over them? (I) Selfish. That's all I ever am. Why didn't my father just leave me as be and let me die? (I know that I didn't mention him dying in the first chapter but lets just imagine that he and Celine were getting really sick and he was dying.) (I)So long ass my mom hadn't had died it wouldn't have been that bad right? I mean I am nothing impressive, and they could have simply had another child that would outrank me in every subject. Was I really worth that much to them? Could they have... loved a being that they had never even met?(I) Love. It was a foreign emotion which I thought I had once felt. An emotion which led to the second shattering of my heart.

I thought that Imogen had loved me. I was of her blood and decent wasn't I? Innocent, naive little Jace filling his head with absurd fairytales. (I) Was it absurd to want to be loved? To just... want someone to care about me? (I) The thoughts were overwhelming his vision, making his head spin in pain from the recollection of his scarred past.

The third, probably the worst of all and something that was too torturous to even think of.

Why must humans even feel emotions? Can't we undergo some process to detach ourselves from our emotions and live a uneventful but peaceful life.

Although I did have a theory about that. Our heart, however big it might be, can break. It's not just our heart but our mind even more crucial, our endurance. Even the strongest of people are not invincible. Each time that our hearts our (I) souls (I), are broken, we die a little on the inside. We may even be so damaged that we just live an emotionless life, void of happiness and joy, but clear of pain and burdens.

The first time my heart was spilt I was in pieces, but could still be glued back together.

The second I was broken once again, and full restoration of me seemed almost impossible.

The last unspeakable treason clawed at him from the inside out, almost destroying him in the process.

But if my heart was torn apart once again, I don't think I would be able to take it. I didn't even think I could be while again after the second breaking, but one individual proved me wrong. One fiery, independent, confident, impulsive, stubborn redhead.

Clary.

How was it just the mere thought of her that gave him the inspiration to continue with whatever arduous task he had? Was he... in love? No. No way. If he opened himself up than she could easily break him and destroy his soul. Nothing in the world was worse than unrequited love. It had happened once before and that just about killed him.

To go through with it would kill him.

His heart was in shards, but something had seemed to start repairing him over the week. It was only then that Jace realized (I) who (I) not what, it was. It was Clary.

When he vented to Clary, leaving out one detail, she simply listened and didn't interject. Herr nature was kind and gentle, and while she could be flippant it stayed that way for the most part. She was the glue that was repairing his broken body, nurturing him and helping to strengthen his mental and emotional capacity. Clary was someone that he could trust with all of his secrets, maybe even his darkest. She lifted the burdens of bearing all his emotions and feelings alone, he wasn't alone anymore. Where others would be hostile and harsh, she would be understanding and generous. Without anyone's knowledge, Clary had been helping him overcome his past.

"Jace!" A voice screamed out, bringing him out of his thoughts and into the present. Clary was crouching beside him and trying to assist him up. The sounds of wood splitting around them was enough to strike fear into him like a bolt of lightning.

"You shouldn't be here." Concern and worry pouring into his every word. "It's not safe!"

As if the universe wished to prove him right, the unstable planks beneath them gave out and sent them both plunging into the rushing chasm that held certain death.

 **Like I said this was manly a filter chapter that I just pulled together to give you a little more insight of Jace's thoughts. It is currently 1am so GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Lake Lyn

**So... It's been a while. Sorry for the long intermission, I just published my second story and really loved writing it so I neglected this story. Just know that this story will be progressing at a much slower pace tthan beofre and I would also like to apologize at how short this chapter is. Hoppefully I will be getting at least 1,500 words per chapter. I was also thinking about updating weekly, if so then I should have chapters with at least 3,000. (But school starts in four days aan this year is rumored to have more homework that ever so we shall see)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, Cassie gets the rest.**

Clary POV

Falling. That's all I could register at the moment. The proximity of my inevitable and immanent death. My hand had somehow found Jace's in the heat of the moment, and I was clamping my hand down to Jace as if it were to be the last time.

In all honesty it was going to be.

(I)Was(I)

I waited to hit something then lose all signs of life instantly. Only one of those two things came true. Plunging into the depths of (I)water?(I)

How am I still alive? Is this heaven or do I get another chance at life? (I)

For a moment I was still with overcrowded emotions running through me. But what I was feeling the most, were feelings of relief. Hope, that I will live another day. Joy, for surviving what seemed like my lethal demise. Happiness, for... Just everything! Wouldn't you be pleased to find out you are alive?

Before I could process anything else, I was jerked out of the water by a rough hand and brought back to reality. Freezing cold, harsh reality. My senses came flooding back to be as I remembered the past week, and five minutes. Jace-the bridge-Jon.

(I)Jon!(I) What was going on with my big brother right now? He isn't nearly as impulsive as me but he makes for a close second. Did he jump in once he saw me fall? Is he mourning over me even though I am breathing? If Jon doesn't know that I am fine he will or he will practically tear himself apart. Then I would do the same. He needs to know that I am alright.

"Clary can you hear me?" The voice that belonged to the arm that pulled me out, and probably saved my life. What was it with me having to be saved? I really need to step up my game.

"J-Jon." I coughed out in pain. Since the adrenaline rush was fading off I was hit with the antagonizing (and quite excruciating) pain. Searing and white hot, my body felt like it was on fire or impacted by a horse. Which wasn't that far off... Every breath began to hurt. I felt as if my lungs were to collapse or stop working from the amount of water I was hacking out.

"Clary where are you? Clary!" A more distant voice echoed, a concerned and frantic voice that was my brother's.

"Jon." I tried again, but it came out as more of a weak rasp.

"We're okay!' Jace yelled out answering what I could not.

"Where are you? How did you survive?"

"Water at the bottom, we are on the side."

"How can we find you?" This was the question that worried me the most. How would we find our way back to Jon and Sebastian? Would there be any chance of saving mom, or even getting out of here?

The anxiety of the present crashed down on me, almost as bad as the physical pain. It seemed like the rock walls were closing in on me, ready to crush me and finish what the bridge failed at.

Everything seemed to be merging together into one large colorful blur. I couldn't make out precise details or define different shades. Suddenly, the world around me swirled like a tornado. I could feel my eyelids dropping but no matter how hard I fought against the darkness that dared to triumph over me, my efforts were useless as the world of darkness found me once again.

Jace POV

Surviving. One word that I had always known, but never took into careful consideration. I never pondered how important this one world really was to me. This word was what happened. I survived. All though my life I struggled for survival in this harsh world. But until I had been on death's edge, I never appreciated how grateful I was for it.

There wasn't any time for relief when I couldn't find Clary. Frantically searching underwater I could feel the arctic waves swelling around me, threatening to overtake me. Butt I could care less the princess was my priority. I found her after what seemed like hours praying I wasn't too late.

The true relief came when I could find her pulse and hear her soft voice speak. Although it was just a quiet rasp, having conformation that she was alive and breathing was what made me overjoyed.

Then came figuring out what to do next. The prince and decided that we would both head south in hope of finding a pathway where we could unite.

Leaning down to see Clary's input I was struck with worry. She had gone limp in my arms, her pulse weakening.

Faster than lighting I scooped her up and charged south looking for anything to help. Clary didn't respond to me, not when I spoke, shook, or shouted at her.

I could feel my own conscious creeping up on me, urging me to just fall down and sleep. But i couldn't do that with Clary on the line.

In the distance I could faintly spot what looked like... houses? That meant civilization and a way out. Running faster than I had in my life I approached the array of houses and was only able to utter out a single word before I fell to the ground.

"Help."


End file.
